


A Goddamn Symphony

by zwischenimmerundnie



Series: Love, Lust and Sex: Timothee's Dom World [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Timothée loves to hear as Armies moans and whimpers while he spanks him.





	A Goddamn Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the spank the peach challenge from Tumblr. Hope you enjoy it.

The sun sets with a mix of blue and dark orange through my open curtains and the sight is beautiful, but he is even more. Naked and blindfolded, with his arms raised and the black rope that falls from the curtains rod perfectly tied to his wrists, he looks better than any sunset or sunrise. None of the seven wonders in the world looks as beautiful as Armie when he is bound and hopeless.

 He loves when I have him against the window, the thrill of being watched enhancing the pleasure we both feel and making it all much more fun. There's a lady on the building next to mine who likes to watch us, many times have I caught her rubbing herself, pinching her nipples and working herself to an orgasm as she watches me slap Armie's ass until it turns red.

 He can always feel it when she is there and that guarantees he will be leaking precum most of the time and when I do allow him to cum, he will do it twice as hard. He is an exhibitionist, he is dirty and he loves the idea that him surrendering to me can give someone else pleasure.

 The growls, whimpers and moans that escape him when my hand comes in contact with his pale ass are like a goddamn symphony. He stirs, he pushes his ass closer to me and without saying a word, I know he is asking for more. He wants to feel his skin burning, he wants me to hit him until he is so sore he won't be able to sit straight for days. He wants to feel the tingling every time he pulls on his underwear and remembers how my hands bruised his skin.

 I spank him repeatedly, the loud slapping sounds that it produces and the way the flesh jiggles with the impact makes my cock twitch. The sight of his hole opening and closing with each slap, the thin drop of precum running down his shaft is as great of a sight as seeing Monalisa at the Louvre for the first time. Simple but hypnotic, something you will never forget.

 His tanned skin burns at my touch and his breathing is laboured. I know his ass is sensitive, but I only stop when my hands are burning and bright red. He shakes his ass when I do so and I know he is not done yet, he still aches for more and I am always glad to do so.

 The cold leather of his belt as I run it across his cheeks makes him shiver and moan, I know he likes the idea that I always use his own belt to spank him. It's ironic and erotic. The first couple of hits are soft as I allow him to get used to the feeling, not that he isn't already, but I know he needs this. 

When I actually start to lash out the belt on him, he arches his back, loud groans escaping him, sweat dripping down his back and trembles going through his body. My cock leaks at the sight and from across the street, I can see the lady panting as she works her fingers inside herself.

 Armie howls like a goddamn wolf, the sounds he makes filling my ears and driving me insane with lust. As much as I wish I could keep on going, turn his skin bright red and make him beg me to stop, I feel the urge to be inside of him, to breed him and claim that hole that belongs to me and only me.

 It's my tongue that provides the lube he will be getting tonight. I lick and probe him, my tongue devouring the little, tight and pink hole as he begs me fuck him, to wreck him, to leave him numb. I smile at myself as I think about how willing to succumb to me Armie is and if I could I'd have him every day and every night.

 My cock is slick with a mix of my precum and my spit as I stroke myself, watching Armie wiggle his ass as he leans against the window, his breathing fogging the glass but still allowing me to see my neighbor. She is wrecked, a mess of shivers and trembles as she watches us and that leaves me even more eager to make Armie scream. I want her to see how good I am to him, I want her to know how much he can cum from having my cock buried deep inside of him.

 I breach inside of him with one powerful thrust. His back arches and a scream of ecstasy fills the apartment. His hands grab on the rope for dear life, his muscles are tense and his legs are shaking. He will cum soon and without me -or him- ever touching his dick.

 I thrust deep and hard inside of him, the way his body contorts and he whimpers, I know I've reached his spot and as I dig my nails into the tender skin of his ass cheeks, I plow into him as hard as I can, mercilessly hitting that spot over and over again until he is left a mess of sobs.

 I pull his hair and he instantly throws his head back, his quivering lips are red and swollen and from underneath the blindfold a single tear falls down his cheek. _"_ _She is watching us"_ , I whisper on his ear as I'm balls deep inside of him. " _She is fingering herself and she's just as wrecked as you are, she's gonna cum any second and is all because of you. Because you are a little dirty slut that likes getting your ass pounded by a guy ten years younger than you, a guy smaller than you"_.

 A loud gasp escapes him as I hit his prostate once again, my lips sucking on the skin of his shoulder, my cock throbbing deep inside of him. He trembles and curses, his body going limp -just as hers- as I empty myself inside of him and he screams in utter pleasure. His cock twitches and thick ropes of cum erupt from him and stain my window, the obscenity of the cum dripping down the glass drives me crazy and I shoot another load inside of him.

 Armie is trembling in utter bliss as I pull myself out of him and watch as my cum drips down his balls and inner tighs. I reach for him, my arms wrapping around his strong body, my hands rubbing on his furry chest and he slowly calms down. From behind him I can see our friend, she's all the way across the street, but I can see she's covered in sweat and is panting, gasping for air as she rides the waves of her own orgasm.

 " _She came, baby. You made her cum_ ", I whisper once again and he shivers. I rub on his wrists and untie him, catching him on my arms as his knees buckles and he almost falls to the ground. The sun has set now and the sky is grey as we remain on the floor, Armie between my legs, back pressed against my chest as I whisper on his ear, soothing him and watching as he slowly falls asleep.


End file.
